Donne-lui un prénom
by xBaskerville
Summary: Quand on a vécu un événement avec une personne chère, s'en séparer est une épreuve longue et difficile. [Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore mes titres !]


L'idée de cet OneShot m'est venue il y a ... pas mal de temps vers trois heures du matin. Sur le coup, ça m'a bien fait rire. Parce que la fin de Skyward Sword... Comment dire ? Je ne l'ai vu que sur internet, en anglais : j'ai pas envie de finir le jeu ! Et puis, le monologue de Fay est plus classe en anglais, je trouve... Bien que je sois une véritable crotte en anglais.

**Attention :** ça fait assez guimauve dans le fond o3o

* * *

**Donne-lui un prénom …**

_Link…_

_Link… hear me._

_My purpose was to obey the command of the Godness and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest._

_When I first awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to Her Grace._

_However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record._

_I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Link …_

_But now, at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever, I experience a feeling I am unable to identify._

_I lack sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion, but I believe this feeling correlates closest to what your people call…happiness._

_Our partnership is at an end, and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away._

_Before I enter the sleep that calls me to the sword, I wish to relay to you words that I recorded many times over the course of our journey._

_Many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself …_

_Thank you, Master Link …_

_May we meet again in another life…_

Link ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. La respiration agitée, il eut dû mal à la calmer. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'agitait … s'agitait … Il voulait crier une forte indignation, de vive voix, que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, jusque dans les cieux, jusque dans le passé.

Fay n'avait peut-être était qu'une simple épée, créée par la déesse Hylia. Fay n'avait peut-être était qu'un esprit robotisé qu'un être sans âme apparente, sans sentiment apparent mais … elle avait été là, présente à ses côtés, en son cœur. Ses conseils pour ses combats longs et difficile, un appuie sur lequel, il pouvait se reposer, murmurer ses plaintes et ses peur, sans risque de se faire violement critiquer. Elle avait été présente pour lui traduire les paroles anciennes, elle lui avait procurée quelques instants de pur bonheur, de pure joie, de purs réconforts …

Il avait pensé jusqu'à la fin que Fay aurait pu rester à ses côtés, qu'il aurait pu l'utiliser pour défaire les ennemis qu'ils restaient ici est là sur la Terre. Terre qu'il avait pu découvrir avec elle, Terre dont elle lui avait apprit ses secrets, ses charmes … Et ce voilement lui couta cher en son cœur.

Non, pas que Link l'aimait d'un amour fort et puissant. Non, non et non ! C'était une amie. Oui, Fay était une amie. Une amie qui avait était là pour lui, là pour le conseillé, là pour l'aider ! Une amie qui n'égalera peut-être pas une sa chère Zelda, mais une amie qui l'avait soutenue, encore et encore ! Une amie désormais perdue, emprisonné dans une lame aux reflets magnifiques, une lame qui serait oubliée dans les générations futures, outre dans les légendes et contes pour enfant. Et cette lame qui apporte la paix là où le mal est, ne deviendrait qu'une vulgaire lame sans importance emprisonnait dans un vulgaire socle de pierre.

De position assise sur son lit, il séchant d'un revers de main, un début de larme qui commençait sa route sur sa joue. Il avait tenu jusque là … il pouvait … il pouvait tenir encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Le temps d'oublier légèrement, le temps d'oublié les mots si doux mais si durs de Fay … ses derniers mots qui l'avaient tant comblés de joie … Il voulait les oublié pour mieux les apprécier, pour mieux les chérir, pour mieux se souvenir de sa voix … Il n'avait plus à le démentir devant qui que ce soit : Fay lui manquait horriblement !

Bien que pied nue, il se leva souplement et avança. Sans bruit, il sortie de la petite maison provisoire construite de bois. La construction d'un château sur une plaine surplombant la forêt, proche de la mer et du volcan serait dans quelques jours. Zelda lui avait supplié de trouver un nom, il n'en avait pas, il ne trouvait pas. Link n'avait pas la tête à penser calmement à cela. Il traversa la forêt d'un pas lent, rythmé par les premiers couinements des oiseaux. Le soleil ne devait pas être encore levé … le moment parfait pour lui rendre visite.

Il admira encore une fois les plantes qu'il pouvait amplement découvrir, les fruits qu'ils y avaient, les différents oiseaux qui affluaient à l'arrivé des beaux jours et à la disparition des monstres. Le blond sourit tristement : c'était un monde si beau où la paix pouvait enfin y régner, un monde qui, jusqu'à il y a de nombreux mois, il n'en soupçonner même pas l'existence aussi fabuleuse et aussi riche.

L'herbe se permit de lui chatouiller la plantes de ses pieds. Quelques branches de lui griffer les chevilles ou l'épaules. Mais il n'en fit rien, à force, Link en avait prit une habitude, et surtout, il appréciait ce contact. Pour lui, il était totalement inacceptable de s'imposer en force dans la nature. Mais la nature qui devait s'imposer à eux, car sans elle, il ne serait plus rien. Cette façon de penser était surement stupide mais … pour le Héros Elus de la Déesse c'était tout simplement ainsi !

Au Vallon du sceau, il soupira. Ses jambes se dirigèrent seules vers le temps. Elles aussi en avaient l'habitude. Depuis la fin et sa séparation avec Fay … à chaque nuit de cauchemars, il se rendait ici. Pour se recueillir, pour verser des larmes invisibles, pour se dire de tenir, d'oublier mais surtout, de ne pas la retirer de son socle de pierre. S'y interdire formellement !

Il poussa les portes du temple et traina de plus en plus les pieds. Les bras ballant, la tête baissées, Link gravit les marches. Ses yeux bleus refusaient de regarder l'épée face à lui. Epée de grâce qui luisait sous les rayons de Lune, qui cachait une beauté mystérieuses qui n'attendaient que d'être vue sous l'astre solaire.

À genoux, il tomba devant. Son front se colla au fer luisant. Ses mains se retenaient au sol en tremblant. Il finit par chuter, la tête toujours contre la lame.

Tous ses mois à retenir ses larmes.

Tous ses mois à tenter d'oublier.

Tous ses mois à essayer de reprendre une vie merveilleuse avec Zelda.

Et tous ses mois avec un trou dans son cœur eu raison de sa conscience.

Une larme glissa. Une épreuve pour attester son courage.

Une seconde rejoint son menton. Une épreuve pour consulter sa sagesse.

La troisième finit dans son cou. Une épreuve pour approuver sa force.

Et toutes les autres qui suivirent furent pour Elle. Sa fée. Sa petite fée à lui. Son adorable Fay. Son amie.

- Pourquoi … Ô Déesse ! Pourquoi ? murmura Link d'une voix enrouée, Je vous en pris, dite-moi pourquoi ? Vous saviez que je me serais attacher à elle … N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen ? DÉESSE !

Son cri mourut entre les murs.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait eu un autre moyen.

Mais, de ses blessures, Hylia n'avait peut-être pas pu faire autrement.

Il resta prostré de cette manière, sanglotant en pauvre âme damné. Lui, le héros qui avait sauvé les cieux, la terre, les montagnes et les mers ! Lui le héros qui avait combattu au puéril de sa vie Demise ! Lui qui … n'étai qu'un simple humain. Un simple enfant des cieux. Le simple chevalier de son célestrier vermeil. En ce moment, il le savait, Impa l'aurait prit de haut. En ce moment, il le savait, le titre de héros ne devait pas être en train de briller. En ce moment, il le savait, il devait donner l'impression d'être faible.

Jusqu'aux premiers murmures de l'aube, il ne bougea pas.

Une petite main se faufila dans ses cheveux blonds. Link n'avait pas à se méfier, il savait qui c'était et qu'elle l'avait suivit de loin, mais n'en pouvant plus du silence, elle avait finit par le rejoindre, être là pour le réconforter. Au premier rayon qui vint caresser la joue mouillée de l'adolescent, elle délia ses lèvres :

- Link, pour que personne ne l'oublie … pour que tout le monde reconnaisse sa grandeur, il lui faudrait quelque chose.

- Personne autre que nous pouvons venir en ces lieux … dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, relier de tressautement par ses sanglots passés, Ce sont l'une de nos premières lois, Zelda …

- Je sais mais … Je pense que … que Fay à le droit d'un prénom.

- Elle en a déjà un !

- Elle oui, mais pas l'épée. Pas l'épée où elle repose d'un sommeil protecteur. Pas l'épée en qui elle t'a accompagnée. Cette lame purificatrice n'est pas Fay. Mais si nous lui trouvions un prénom, même si les écrits ne mentionnent pas cette fée qui fut à tes côtés, nos descendants pourront toujours se souvenir d'elle, par le nom de la lame. Et pour toi, ce sera peut-être un moyen, de l'oublié pour mieux la chérir …

Elle avait raison, il ne le niait pas. Ses yeux bleus longèrent la lame qui devenait brillante. Il s'arrêta un instant au symbole de la Triforce et remonta sur la garde violacée. Des ailles violettes et la poigne de même couleur que les ailes, entouré d'un tourbillon bleu foncé allant vers le vert.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle dance …

Cette allégorie était véritable pour lui. La poigne lui rappelait son corps et les ailles, les bras tendus de Fay. En fermant ses paupières, il la revit danser autour de lui, récitant les paroles du chant de la Déesse. De bons souvenirs … des figures qu'elle faisait, il en était toujours admiratif.

Une brise traversa la salle. Une douce brise matinale.

Les paupières toujours closent, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Zelda sourit légèrement.

Le souffle s'arrêta doucement.

Link se redressa assez brusquement, les pupilles écarquillée et la bouchent ouverte. La respiration haletante, il observer l'épée de légende. Comme si Fay allait en sortir. Elle venait … Elle venait de … de …

- Link ? questionna son amie d'enfance, inquiète

- Ex…Excalibur.

- Link ?

- Je ne suis pas fou mais … Fay … je suis que c'est elle …

- Link, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Fay m'a dit que cette épée avait déjà à nom.

Zelda l'observa, attendant qu'il ne le dise. Impatiente. Elle voulait elle aussi le savoir.

- Excalibur. L'épée qui fend les Cieux et la Tette. L'épée purificatrice du mal se nomme Excalibur.

La prononciation de ses mots fit naître une quantité accrue du soleil sur elle, comme quand sa mission venait de toucher à sa fin. Une nouvelle fois, elle brilla de mille feux.

- Alors, personne ne pourra l'oublier Link. Ni moi, ni toi, ni Hergo, ni Impa, ni personne !

Il hocha la tête, faiblement, tout secoué.

- Elle m'a aussi donné une idée de nom pour le château.

- Ah ?

Fay, ouvrit un petit œil de son épée. Sa voix raisonna dans le cœur de Link et de Zelda en même temps que les paroles prononcées par le jeune blond.

- Hyrule !

- Mais en même temps … Xanto s'est donné énormément de mal pour nous l'a donné. Nous pourrions donc nous en servir ! Tu en penses quoi Link ?

- Si tu m'assures pouvoir me rendre ma forme humaine Midona, alors je te fais confiance. Je te laisserai me transformer en loup en cas de besoin.

Le lutin rit doucement en souriant. Link lui rendit son sourire avant qu'elle ne retourne dans son ombre. Du socle de pierre, il se détourna. Il se massa un peu la nuque et la étira ses bras. L'épée de légende dans son fourreau, un nouveau pouvoir en sa possession, Hyrule allait bientôt pouvoir retrouver ses jours paisibles et heureux. Sa longue tâche n'était peut-être pas finit mais … il sentait la fin arrivée à grand pas et la justice reprendrait ses droit.

Le blond s'élança vers la sortie du sanctuaire, un sourire inexplicable aux lèvres.

La joie de bientôt finir sa quête ? La joie de pouvoir sauver des vies ?

Non, une étrange nostalgie heureuse. Oui, il se sentait heureux de retrouver une amie perdue. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il était juste heureux et ça lui suffisait pour continuer son aventure !

La poigne de son épée s'éveilla peu à peu. Bien qu'elle ne puisse plus apparaître devant le descendant de son ancien compagnon choisis de sa déesse, l'âme de la lame sourit doucement en regardant vers les cieux, si bleus, couverts de nuages blancs et moutonneux. Et … Fay se demanda, si son maître souriait de là où il était. Car elle le lui avait bien promis, qu'ils se reverraient, dans une autre vie. N'est-ce pas ?

"_May we meet again in another life…"_

* * *

Mon prof de français serait content ... j'ai utilisé des fgure de style que je n'utilise pas dans les commentaires argumentés ...

_Ja mata !_ :3


End file.
